Force Tag
by AidenKelly
Summary: If Kylo and Rey could touch through their Force Bond, why not play too? Reylo
1. Chapter 1

Was planning on doing another songfic tonight but inspiration was lacking in that department. This, however, has been rattling around my head since reading **Bond** by Fanficula. If they could touch through their bond, what about other things?

* * *

Rey frowned, watching some village children chase each other. Poe was walking by when she reached out and caught his arm. "What are they doing?"

The handsome pilot watched them a moment. "They're playing tag." He gave her a warm smile. "Didn't play much on Jakku, Huh?"

She snorted. "Survival was the priority, not fun."

His smile grew. "Well it's never to late. How about we grab Finn and Rose and play a round or two of our own?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and jogged away. Minutes later he returned with Ann excited ex-stormtrooper and confused mechanic. "Rey's never played tag, and I don't think Finn has either." He explained, "so I figured it would be nice to give them a taste of childhood. To makeup for what they missed."

Upon hearing that it was for Finn, Rose was more than willing to play. After 20 minutes of explaining the rules and deciding against teams, Poe lightly flicked Rey's nose. "Tag." He challenged. The game was on.

* * *

General Organa sighed in frustration. At first she had enjoyed hearing the children outside playing, painfully reminding her of Ben as a child, but now they were getting way to rambunctious. She looked out the window of her office, ready to tell them to settle down, but stopped short. Rey was running from Finn, laughing happily, only to slam into her best pilot who grabbed her about the waist and began to tickle her mercilessly. **Well, maybe it's for the best. There hasn't been alot to laugh about lately.** She was so wrapped up in watching the adults act like children, she forgot her paperwork.

* * *

Rey shrieked with laughter, caught in Poe's arms. Despite her reservations, she was enjoying herself. Finn had pretty much stuck to catching Rose while Poe had concentrated on her. Even BB-8 had gotten into the game, rolling around trying to trip up the runners allowing them to be tagged. Poe slowed his tickling long enough to whisper in her ear. "Isn't it nice to know your never too old to play?"

The feel of his breath on her ear caused memories of another to flood her system. "Yeah, but tell my body that." She pulled away gently. "I'm exhausted. Let's take a breather."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Really? Your in better shape than all of us. Especially Finn." He joked. This started a mock fight between the two.

"Boys." She muttered. She looked over at Rose. "Make sure they don't know kill each other. I need to speak to the General about something." The girl nodded. "What would they do without us?"

"Probably kill themselves doing something stupid."

* * *

This will be a multi chapter story. All of which I hope to post tonight/oh-my-God-early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

She was surprised when she saw Leia watching them. "I'm sorry!" Rey rushed. "It was all Poe's idea!" Leia raised one eyebrow. "I'm sure it was. Is everyone's work done?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She turned and motioned Rey in. "Iv got the feeling you want to talk to me. Let's go."

* * *

It was an awkward hour, explaining to a woman that she had a special connection to the son who killed his own father, but to Rey's surprise General Organa only smiled. "I'm glad. I originally thought that it was Han who could bring him back, but apparently it's you."

Rey flushed and squirmed. "Are you sure? Maybe the Force made a mistake in connecting us."

Leia smiled softly and took Rey's hand in her own. "The Force never makes mistakes. Only people."

* * *

The next hour passed at a much more relaxed pace. As she was leaving, Rey turned to Leia. "One last question. Did Ben ever play tag as a child?"

The General's eyes softened slightly. "As a matter of fact, he did. He especially loved playing with Chewie. He was always gentle with Ben. Why?"

"No reason."


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, the last chapter was short. I'm hoping this one might be longer, but I doubt it.

* * *

Kylo sighed in annoyance. If it wasn't bad enough that Hux was doubting his leadership skills, they had been hard pressed to find another suitable planet to establish a new base on. He had been hoping for a quiet evening of contemplation. Sadly, he wasn't getting it.

* * *

His eyes snapped open. The scavenger girl was sitting across from him, grinning like a pixie. "Let me guess, you couldn't control it." He sneered. "You just popped in out of the blue."

"Nope. I wanted to be here."

Try almost laughed at his expression. He was really adorable when he was confused. **Adorable? What the hell?**

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"For this." She reached up and tugged a lock of his hair. "Tag."

Before he could respond, she winked and severed their connection.

* * *

It only took him a half hour to settle down and find her. Kylo's form shimmered to life, finding her laying down on her bunk, reading the ancient Jedi text.

"What are you playing at, Girl?! Showing up in my private quarters, pulling my hair, and just disappeared? What the Hell?"

Rey held back her laughter. "I was just testing the Bond. It's not my fault you can't keep up."

His (very) strong jaw dropped. She was insane. That was the only explanation. "I don't have time for this. I have The Order to run, and a Resistance to destroy. I'm not indulging your sick fascination with me." He shut her out with a sharp flick of his hand.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

It had to be a new technique of the Resistance. It had to be. For the past seven days she had been there everytime he turned around. The first day was her pulling his hair. From then on, she had escalated to flicking his ears, brushing her fingers across his, squeezing his arm. The breaking point had been during a meeting earlier that day. She had sat on the floor next to his chair and repeatedly poked him with her finger, whispering "Tag, tag, tag..." over and over again. He had finally had enough. If she wanted to play, he would play. By his own rules.

* * *

Rey was almost asleep, after worrying herself to exhaustion about pushing him too far. Her eyes were closed when she felt it. A strand of hair tickling her neck. She rubbed the tickle away. It returned After rubbing her neck a third time, she sighed and opened her eyes. Ben sat next to her bed, resting his chin on the mattress, running a fingertip over her pulse point. She shrieked and scooted as far away from him as she could. "Ben! What are you doing?"

"Tag."


	4. Chapter 4

Yay I was accepted into a forum! Go team red of The Lightsaber!

* * *

It took her three days before she responded to Ben's challenge. Yes, she had been a little obnoxious in her efforts to get a response from him, but he didn't need to take it to the level that he did. Not really sure of his intentions, she decided to play it safe.

* * *

Kylo was walking down a deserted hallway on pins and needles. He had sensed her around him almost from the moment he woke up. It was not just her Force signature that gave her away. It was also her scent. Desert flowers and sunshine. The scent of the Light. He had spent almost the whole day surrounded by it, driving him to distraction. It was when he was enjoying a rare moment of quiet when he felt it. A brush against his hip. A whispered "Tag."

Kylo smirked in the darkness. "Game on, little girl."

* * *

Rey closed the door on their connection firmly. She was feeling pretty good about herself. After making sure she wouldn't be disturbed for the whole day, she had opened the bond and slipped through it. Then it had been a matter of cloaking herself to make sure he didn't know he was being followed. After that, she had just followed him around waiting for an opportunity. She found it as he turned down an empty corridor. She had bumped his hip with hers and said it. "Tag."

Standing, Rey dusted off her clothes. There was no way she was letting him catch her alone. Not after everything she had gone through just to tag him. Rey left her room on the Falcon, and headed out in search of her friends. She found Poe first.

The pilot was under his black painted X-wing, tinkering with the engine as BB-8 chirped encouragement.

"Engine problems?"

The handsome man ducked his head and smiled and at her. "Yeah. A hose came loose and the space is too tight for my hands to fit." He pressed his palm to hers. "Yours, however, are tiny." Poe poked his lip out in a playful pout.

"You want me to try?"

"Please."

Rey laughed. "Alright, move you big baby." The pair switched places. "Why don't you let a technician do it?"

His dark eyes met hers. "Nobody touches my baby but me."

She looked away from him back to the engine. The way he had said that made her feel as though his words had a double meaning. What exactly it was, she had no idea.

"Well good news. My hands fit. Yay. I just need a hydro spanner to fix it." Rey worked one hand free, and reached blindly for the tool. He pressed it into her hand. The metal felt cold and heavy. That wasn't the only thing she felt. His thumb brushed across the tender skin of her inner wrist. "Poe!" She yelped.

"What?" The man in question called from the opposite side of her. Rey dropped her head and gasped at what she saw. Ben was kneeling down, his thumb caressing her pulse point. He held a finger to his lips and winked.

"Nothing." She squeaked, her mouth suddenly dry.

Ben pressed a gentle kiss to the palm of her hand. "Tag." He whispered against her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter was actually a retype. I had the whole thing typed but hadn't saved it when my phone died.*Facepalm* Yep, needless to say, I said some pretty fancy cuss words.

* * *

Rey's hand still tingled two days later. She had chosen not to tag him back until she had her own emotions sorted. She stared at the list in front of her. It was less than helpful.

Pro: He was drop dead gorgeous.

Con: he killed his father.

Pro: He was the last Force user aside from her.

Con: he was a Sith. Or so he said.

This was the sticking point with her. He claimed to be dark, had even killed the only father figure she had. Yet, he was also capable of such tenderness. Ben had never gone out of his way to physically hurt her. Even when he had reason to. She had seen, through Luke, what had really happened that night at the Jedi Temple. He had only defended himself. His unspeakable crime? To be curious about the Dark Side.

Pro: He killed Snoke in defense of her

Con: It was almost a tradition for Sith to kill their masters.

Rey pressed her fingertips into her pounding temples. She had to tag him back. She had promised Leia. Did she want to? A better question was, Did she dare?

* * *

Kylo lay on his bed, hands folded beneath his head. It had been two days of loneliness. Had he gone too far? Had he scared her away? Sitting up, he scrubbed his hands in his hair. He hated waiting. It made him edgy. He was leader of the Knights of Ren, dammit. He shouldn't be worried about how he made some slip of a girl feel. Even as he told himself this, the lie tasted bitter on his tongue. What hurt worse though was after he had vanished, she had severed their connection as much as she could. Closing his eyes, he tested the door. It wasn't there. He was amazed. Rey must have been sleeping. Hating himself for showing weakness, he slipped into the Bond.

Rey lay on her bed, forehead creased with concentration, even in sleep. Her hair was loose, spread out over her pillow. Gently he ran his fingers through the silken strands. "Shhh..." he whispered. He watched as the lines of concentration smoothed.

Deep in her dream, Rey walked through a dense fog. There was no sound but she instinctively knew someone was following her. In abstract terror, she took off running. She was still running when a deep, oddly familiar voice broke through the fog. "Shhh...Come back Rey."

She woke with a start. She was alone in her quarters, but she could smell it. Smell him. Musk, pine, and burnt mint. The smell of the Dark. Ben.

Rising, Rey looked to the pad of paper on her desk. In a firm, strong hand was two words.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

More tagging! Yipee!

* * *

Neither one of them were prepared for what happened the next time they connected. He was shirtless, again, and she showed up, again.

"Want me to put on a cowl?" He teased gently.

Rey brushed the question off. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." The word "LIAR" hung unspoken between them. Crossing his arms across his chest, Kylo eyed her curiously. "Why are you here?"

She sighed. "I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"You came to me last night. You pulled me out of my nightmare. You didn't have to, but you did."

Kylo shrugged, the barest ripple of muscle. "I owed you. I obviously made you uncomfortable when I kissed your hand." He began to towel his wet hair dry. "Though I will admit, I loved watching you blush."

Rey tore her eyes away from the wondrous sight of his chest at this. "I didn't blush!"

He glanced at her from beneath the towel, catching her watching at him. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

She turned her back to him and counted to ten. "I just wanted to thank you, and..."

"And?"

"And to tell you it was OK. It just caught me by surprise. That's all."

"So if I kissed you again, it would be alright?"

Rey's eyes widened. "God no. It's not your turn."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"This." She swiftly crossed the room and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. Gently, she kissed his cheek. "Tag."

* * *

Kylo watched Rey closely through the Force. It had taken him days to figure it out but he finally learned to watch her without slipping into her side. He closed the portal and waited 5 minutes. That was plenty of time for her to prepare. "Get ready, Rey. We're going level 3."

Rey was enjoying herself, soaking in a remote hot spring located on Takodana when he appeared right on the opposite bank, right next to the path.

"You must be joking."

He held his hands up innocently. "I just want to talk. Promise I won't move from this spot." He gave her his most angelic face. "Trust me?"

"I'd sooner trust a gundark."

"Smart girl."

Rey bit her lip. "What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged. "I want to learn more about you. Is that too much to ask?"

Crossing her arms under the water, causing his eyes to flicker darkly, she nodded. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You tell me something about yourself."

"Damn."


	7. AN

Yes. I promised to update without fail til I was done, but it was 3:30 am and I had to get my son up for school in three hours! I'm only human! That's why I'mI'm writing an extra long chapter to apologise.

* * *

"You first." Ben said quickly. "What was your childhood like?"

Rey snorted. "You saw it already." She tapped her temple lightly.

"Yeah...but I want to hear it from you."

"That's progress. My parents abandoned me on Jakku when I was 6. There, I was sorta raised by Unkar Plutt til I was 12. If you call using me as slave labor raising. Then he kicked me out and told me to survive or die." She brushed a few drops of sparkling moisture from her eyes. "It sucked until I found Finn. He gave me purpose."

Ben shifted uneasily. "Can I see?"

Rey nodded. He had never asked before. He had just taken what he wanted. "Even more progress. Relaxing her shoulders, she lowered her mental shield.

Kylo did likewise, trying to enter her gently. Memories swirls about him. Images of a child worked to the point of exhaustion, walking alone in dunes of sand, her first few months of scavenging. All of this with the shadow of loneliness hanging above her like a cloud.

"Can you feel me?" He had no idea that he had spoken aloud until she answered him.

"Yes. You feel warm. Not hot, just...warm."

* * *

Poe pushed his way through the dark foliage. All the General had told him was that Rey was working on some "special project" for her. He wasn't fooled. Rey had been avoiding him for days. He needed to talk to her, to find out if she felt the same way about him, the way he did her.

He pushed a branch out of the way and froze. From where he stood he could see Rey in the spring, eyes closed. A male voice was talking to her.

"Can you feel me?"

Her response of "yes" was said in a soft sigh.

Poe turned on his heel and left. He didn't want to hear anymore. He blindly headed in the direction of his X-wing. He needed to fly. Space was the only one for him.

* * *

The golden thread of connection between them snapped as they both heard the noise of footsteps. She sat up an attempted to cover herself as he stood in a defensive posture. In defense of her. How dare someone try to intrude on her during her private time?

"It's OK, Ben. I think they're gone."

Kylo's eyes continued to scan the woods. "It's not OK until I say so." His words were clipped.

Rey rolled her eyes at the display of masculinity, but was secretly pleased. He was trying to protect her. That was sweet. She was making leaps and bounds with him. Deciding to enjoy it, she settled back and watched him. He really was magnificent to look at.

* * *

Kylo reached out with all his senses. He wouldn't relax until he was sure she was safe. He had no idea why he felt the need to protect her when she was at her most vulnerable, it just felt...right. A feeling he was not opposed to feeling again. He scanned the whole area around them, mentally, as far as he could go. Nothing apart from the usual wildlife, they were alone. He thumbed off his lightsaber and eased himself to his knees once again.

"Okaaay. It's my turn." The water lapped gently as Rey moved closer to him. She rested her arms on the edge of the pool closest to him. "Why did you turn your back on the Light?"

"Original." He scoffed." You saw it."

"Yeah." She countered, "but I want to hear it from you."

" I didn't have the most stable of childhoods. Who would with a Princess for a mother, an emotionally unavailable pirate for a father and the last Jedi for an uncle? All I did was have an interest in learning about the dark side. It was Luke who freaked out about it. Just because I was related to Vader, He assumed that I would turn." Ben looked up and met Rey's eyes with a wry smile. "I was a self fulfilling prophecy. In his attempts to keep me from turning to the darkness, he drove me right into its arms."

Rey touched his hand gently. "Can I see? It's alright if you don't want to."

"I always want to do it with you."

She was still blushing when she entered his mind. Like hers, his thoughts were chaotically centered around her. Leia walking out the door, her hair and dress elaborately overdone. Han always disappearing for days on end. Luke slapping a red kyber crystal out of his hands. A small dark haired boy saddened and confused as to why he couldn't have the pretty rock that reminded him of his mother's smiling lips. The warm feeling of acceptance from Snoke. Damn. No wonder he was so conflicted. She was too, just from watching.

"Can you feel me?" She asked shyly.

Ben sighed. "Yes. Your mind is cool. A soft breeze blowing across my skin."

The pair stayed like this for a long while before a cold breeze reminded Rey that she was naked in a shallow pool of water. **I have to go.**

She was gathering her energy in preparation to leave his thoughts when she saw it. The faintest glimmer of light. Without stopping to think, she latched onto it. A much younger Ben, laughing and running, while Chewbacca chased him around. He caught the young child and swung him about. "Look at me! I'm an X-wing pilot!"

"I always wanted to be a pilot."

Rey jumped and looked at Ben standing beside her. "Chewie was always more of a father to me than Solo."

"How are you here?!"

He scuffed his boot like a child caught stealing a cookie. "Your making me remember it."

Rey nodded and slowly withdrew, leaving him alone with his memory.

* * *

Both their faces were streaked with tears as they came back to themselves. She ducked her head under the water to erase the evidence. Ben was so entranced by the sight of her breaking the surface of the water that he didn't register that she spoke to him at first. "What?"

Rey laughed. "I said I need to get out." She made a circular motion with her finger. "Do you mind?"

A bit of Kylo came through. "Nope." He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. "Go right ahead."

"Ben..."

Obediently, he shuffled around so his back was to her. "Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you." She picked her way through the thick vegetation towards him. As Rey moved past him, Kylo grabbed her arm. "Make no mistake, Rey, you will be mine. It's just a matter of time."

She pulled her arm away and tilted her chin. "Was that you tagging me?"

"No. This is."

He slapped her bottom hard enough to make her squeal. "Tag." He gave her a lustful smile and was gone.

* * *

Yay! Can you feel the love? Poor Poe. It killed me doing that to him, but it is a Reylo story. Thank you Kahlin, and Kairi for the reviews! My next chapter will actually be an author's note explaining a few things some readers pm ed me about.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm sticking with this! I will finish it! I just don't know when. BTW Rey. It's not safe to pet wild animals.

* * *

Rey watched him sleep. She had spent all week following him, hiding herself. Getting ready for the ultimate tag. She slipped across his room as soft as a shadow. Her prey was sleeping on his back, torso bared.

Stopping at his bedside, Rey knelt down. The plan was simple. Run her fingers across his chest before tickling him awake. While he was still struggling with waking up and laughing she would jump back, call "tag" and be gone before he knew what hit him.

First problem was that he was so tall that she couldn't reach him while sitting on the floor. She stood and gently eased herself down onto the edge of his mattress. There was a moment of silent contemplation. She liked him this way. Relaxed, unguarded, and most importantly, Silent.

Ben talking had it's high points too. He had a hypnotic way of speaking with his amazingly deep voice that instantly relaxed her. Cautiously, she traced a finger over his lips, testing the depths of his sleep. They were smooth to the touch.

Since she was there, Rey thought to herself, might as well enjoy it. The curious fingertips trailed up and down the bridge of his nose, running across his cheekbones until they buried themselves in his silken hair. **Damn. What kind of world is it where a guy has better hair than any girl alive?**

After twisted on errant lock around her finger a few times, Rey decided it was time to get down to business. A hand caught her wrist. **He's awake!**

Kylo met her eyes as he sat up, his sheets pooling around his body. "What were you doing, little scavenger?"

"I was trying to tag you." Why was her voice so breathless?

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Good." He whispered in a voice like silk. "Now it's my turn."

Kylo flipped her around smoothly so that she lay pinned beneath him. "Tag."

He captured her lips with his own.

* * *

And that's why we don't pet wild animals. Next chapter will be this scene from his point of view. Ikr? It finally happened.


	9. Chapter 8

I finally have an idea for where I'm taking this story! PRAISE THE BUNNIES!

* * *

Kylo lay on his back, feigning sleep. Rey had thought she was being sneaky, hovering just on the outside of their connection, but he wrote the book on being sneaky. He had been able to sense her right from the start. Her unique scent had given her away. So, now he lay in wait. Waiting for her to make her move.

He stretched out all his senses in preparation. His prey had moved as quietly across the room as possible and was now sitting next to the bed. **Silly girl. You'll never get me from there.** He hoped she moved soon. Laying half covered up was cold, yet he did enjoy her taking a moment to appreciate the sight.

Kylo forced himself not to tense up as he felt his mattress sip beneath her slight weight. **That's it. Come a little closer. You know you want to.** He felt her tentative touch on his lips. It felt as soft as a butterfly. Only his iron will kept him from nipping her finger just to hear her soft gasp. Would it be surprise or pleasure? He was looking forward to finding out.

She spent a few minutes of exquisite torture just tracing the shape of his lips. Had it been anyone else but her...He felt Rey's hand wonder up and down the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. It was as if she were committing his face to memory. When she started stroking his hair he lost all sense of self. Touching his hair had always been the most erotic thing a woman could do to him. **I will be your devoted slave if you just keep doing that, my Queen!** As soon as this thought crossed his mind, her fingers left him. His plan snapped back into place as he felt the heat of her hand travel down his chest. As quick as a snake he caught her wrist.

He opened his eyes and studied her. Rey's pulse beat erratically against his fingers. Moving smoothly, he sat up. "What were you doing, little scavenger?" Her eyes widened and body went completely still. He was glad she remembered who the true predator was. He was also glad of her reaction to him when he lowered his voice.

"I was trying to tag you." He smiled at her tone. It seemed she enjoyed being the prey. At least he hoped she did.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Good." He whispered in a voice like silk. "Now it's my turn."

With an ease of motion that told of countless hours of lightsaber training, he flipped her over so that she lay pinned beneath him. "Tag."

He captured her lips with his own.

* * *

Btw Erika, I just adore your image. Both a Phantom Phan and a Hiddlestoner? Your awesome! Now that he has her, what will he do with her?


	10. Chapter 9

This is the high point chapter. After this the story will start winding down over the course of two or three chapters.

* * *

At first Rey's lips were stiff beneath his. "Trust me." He whispered against her lips. Against her very nature, she did. Slowly her lips melted into his.

 **Combine your Force with mine.**

 **Why?**

 **Like I said, trust me.**

Her Force bloomed like a flower almost as if it were trying to consume him. He allowed his to rise up to meet it. Their combined energy twisted around them, swirling and mixing until it formed a pearly grey color. As soon as he felt it, Ben entered her mind again.

 **You still don't completely trust me.** He admonished. **Open yourself up to me and see what I see when I look at you.**

Rey's self doubt reared its ugly head. What if he was just using her? There was no way she was good enough for him. He silenced them quickly.

 **Rey. I can tell you that there is no way I'm good enough for you. That's why I promise to try and become a better man for you each and every day were together. As for me using you, you will understand once you give yourself completely over to me.**

She broke the kiss. "What are you talking about?" She looked about herself and saw that they were surrounded by the Force Must. Her grip on him tightened. "Ben? What's going on!?"

He shook his dark head. "We merged, became one with the Force. Your Light and my Darkness. One cannot exist without the other. How do you think the Jedi failed in the first place?"

She grew fearful. "You mean we died?"

Ben laughed. "No. We're still very much alive." Rey started to gather the Light back into herself when he grabbed her hand. "Please. Just let me.. "

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing. "Damn."

She eyed him warily. "What?"

"Don't hit me."

Ben kissed her again. He gently nipped her bottom lip, causing her to open them slightly. His tongue explored hers. It was then that he saw it. A tall, dark man. One in need of the love and acceptance that he never got as a child. One who was afraid to let anyone get close for fear that they would abandon him. A man in need of hope.

 **Is that how you really see me?**

 **Yes. Stupid Huh?**

He pulled away from her so she could see the tears trailing down his cheeks. "You will never be stupid, Sunshine." He laced his long fingers with hers. "My little Rey of Sunshine."

"Is that sort of what you wanted to show me?" She asked shyly.

Ben nodded wordlessly. He was still reeling from how she saw through him so completely.

"Do we have to kiss for me to see it?"

He laughed shakily. "It certainly couldn't hurt. Why? Would you like to kiss me again?"

"Yes."

Ben allowed her to take control of it. She was timid at first but he was pleased at how quickly she learned.

A woman with a ready smile and lightsaber on the surface, but was soft and easily hurt beneath. One whose compassion had gotten the better of her on more than one occasion. A Princess in need of a black knight to protect and prepare her for the world.

As they retreated back into themselves, their eyes met. "Life just got complicated."

"Your telling me."

Rey toyed with the edge of his blanket, boring her lip nervously. Ben cupped her chin with his hand. "What is it, love? Never be afraid to say something. Especially to me."

She met his eyes briefly. "If that's what happens when we kiss, what will happen if we..." Her blush was evident, even in the darkness.

He grinned wolfishly at her.

"Want to find out?"

* * *

Just to let you know, we will not be watching them. Pervs. Lol I'm not really good at writing smut so there won't be any. Next chapter will pick up after they finish. Really, whose against pillow talk with Ben Solo?


End file.
